


A Concept In Mind

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drawings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a Little Shit, Quentin Beck Is a Good Dude, Sexual Content, short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: Just a bunch of drawings and concepts about Beck and Peter followed with a one shot.||Chapter One||Beck didn't want to wear the silly kitty face mask Peter got him –but Beck was blackmailed about not getting laid for a weekHonestly? Beck didn't really stood a chance of winning this anyway.
Relationships: Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	A Concept In Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beck doesn't want to wear the silly face mask Peter got him. 
> 
> Also, Beck can't say no to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been really bored and lacking inspiration but I stumbled upon picrew.me and I've been OBSESSED. I can't draw to save my life so this site made my day, I created a bunch of pics of my favorite ship as inspiration for little plots and very short one shots.
> 
> I hope you like the idea and enjoy this through! :D

* * *

"I'm not wearing this." 

"Yes, you _are_."

"No, I'm _not_."

"I have one too! We'll be matching." 

"I'm too old for that shit." 

Peter sighed in frustration, still pushing the face mask to Beck's chest, "Come on, you'll still look manly, don't worry."

"It's a fucking kitty face mask," Beck grabbed the thing and waved it in the air, "I'm almost forty, Peter. I'll look fucking _ridiculous_."

"Stop swearing so much, ugh," Peter rolled his eyes, "The word fuck loses its meaning with you." 

"Well, _wow_ , hypocrite – You seem to love saying that word when I'm fucking your brains out."

Peter slapped his boyfriend's arm and turned around with crossed arms, "Well..." He started walking away, towards their room, "Don't wear the mask if you don't want to, I can't force you, babe. Just so you know, you're not getting laid any time soon."

"I..." Beck gaped at Peter's retrieving half-naked body and then stammered, "Are you seriously blackmailing me with not having sex just so that I wear that stupid face mask?"

"It's not stupid!" Peter gave him a death stare. He still looked cute, though. Quentin thought.

"It is, it has whiskers on it. I'm a dog person anyways."

"Dog has whiskers too," Peter raised his eyebrows. 

Quentin stared at him and sighed, "I'm not wearing this, Pete."

"Fine," He said casually and disappeared into their room. Just like that. Adjusting his underwear on the way. 

Beck stared at the opened door from where he was standing in the living room. He rolled his eyes and dropped the mask on the coffee table and sit down on the couch to wait for Peter to get ready for their date –just as he was doing a few minutes ago until Peter stood in front of him only wearing his underwear and trying to talk him into wearing a fucking kitty mask.

The _nerve_ on that kid.

That's what Beck gets for dating someone almost twenty years younger, probably. 

Beck just started scrolling through his phone in boredom before he heard Peter's muffled voice echoing, he's most likely in the walking-in closet.

"What was that?" He asked distractedly.

"You can jerk off from now on." 

Beck frowned in confusion, "What?"

" _I said,_ you can jerk off from now on," Peter poked his head through the door frame, "On your own. With your own hands. Without my help –No _sex_ for a week Quentin Beck."

And, with that Peter walked off again. 

The older man sat perplexed, staring at the air with a blank expression before standing up rather quickly and grabbing the stupid kitty face mask in an annoyed way. He walked towards their room and found Peter zipping up his jeans. Quentin stood close to him and just stared at him with disbelief. Peter ignored him easily, turning around to comb his hair in front of the mirror. 

"Are you being serious right now?" Beck asked as if this was the most serious matter ever. 

(It probably is. No sex? Come on, man. He's already stressed enough with the forsaken quarantine) 

Peter shrugged, "I seldom lie, Quentin." 

Oh, he's _Quentin_ now. Peter rarely calls him that and when he does, he's irritated. An angry Peter is a thing Beck never would have thought it was going to be so hard to deal with. As much as Peter is sweet, patient and carefree, he has his moody side. 

And when Peter is moody... he _is_ moody. 

Beck sighed, lowering his tone, "This is really silly. Seriously, baby? Arguing for a face mask." 

"Don't _baby_ me. You're the silly one," Peter looked at him through the mirror with a frown. 

He chuckled, "I'm the silly one? You're depriving from sex because I won't wear your stupid kitty mask."

Peter looked down and pretended to be busy with fixing his shirt. Beck noticed the scowl and pout, he sighed and reached in for Peter but Peter pushed his hand away softly. 

"Sorry for trying to do something nice and funny for us," Peter mumbled, "I thought it would be a nice way to deal with the stress we've been under lately."

"With kitty masks?" Becks smiled crookedly. 

" _Yes,_ with kitty masks. I think they're cute. I love kitties and I love _you_. So, I figured it was a good match, but–" He shrugged and sighed, "You disagree so now you're not getting laid, _ha_ , poor you."

And, with that the whole sad facade Peter put up was gone just when Beck was starting to feel bad.

"You're a fucking _brat_ , Parker," Beck pointed at him, "Not everything you want will always be at you disposition and–"

Peter interrupted him with _rolling_ his damn eyes and turning around to face him. He stepped into Beck's space and looked up at him with those stupid pretty brown eyes, Beck shut up with a sigh and rub his face.

"Please? For me?" Peter spoke in a soft tone, resting a hand on Beck's firm chest while the other dragged itself down to play offhandedly with Beck's buckle.

Beck stared at him with an annoyed expression. 

"We'll be so cute together, can't you see?" The younger man bit his bottom lip to contain a smile as he pulled at Beck's belt, pulling him closer.

Beck still wasn't speaking. 

"You can do whatever you want to me after our date," Peter's lips turned into a sheepish, shy grin. 

And, honestly? Beck didn't really stood a chance of winning this one, he wasn't even close.

" _Goddamnit_ ," He muttered under his breath, "Fine, I'll wear it, fuck."

Peter clapped his hands before hugging his middle excitedly. Reluctantly, Beck returned the hug. 

"I can't wait to take a picture. MJ won't believe I got you into doing it, we even bet money," Peter said still hugging him and slightly jumping up and down. 

Quentin glared at him and frowned, "What the fuck–"

"It's all good, though," Peter distracted him by kissing his mouth sweetly, "I'm so happy we'll be matching the kitty masks. Thank you, B." 

Call Quentin Beck a loser and a goner – but he cannot resist that sweet tone Peter used and the small hands gripping his cheeks. 

"You're lucky I fucking love you, you ass," Beck mumbled against his lips.

Peter laughed, almost clinging to the other's neck, "I love you too, Mr. Beck."

"Oh, do not get me started," He bit Peter's cheek playfully and pulled away to look at the mask in his hand, he sighed and gave Peter a defeated look.

"I know deep down you like it."

The man rolled his eyes, looked at the mask and then proceeded to try it on his face. It fit a little snug and small. His sigh was muffled by the fabric and he opened his arms expectantly.

"How does it look?"

Peter beamed and almost knocked Beck down by hugging and pulling down the mask to kiss his boyfriend once again. 

"So, you're not taking sex away from?"

"I honestly wasn't going to keep my word on that," Peter cringed, "I don't think I can get through a week without getting dicked, you know?" 

"Goddamnit, Peter. I –" Beck began taking the stupid mask off but Peter didn't let him. 

"No, hey. There's no going back now, Beck! You said you'd wear it," He pointed at him.

Beck stared for a short moment before huffing, "Let's just go already before I regret this." 

On their date, Peter did take a good amount of selfies with the masks adorning their face. 

Beck couldn't be more embarrassed and uneager but Peter's excited smile was kind of worth it.

Sue Beck, he cannot say no to the kid even if he puts on a fight in the beginning to try and maintain his dignity. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy uh thanks for reading:D  
> I thirst over comments k?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts Xo


End file.
